Decepticons of The New Age: Encryption
by Megastarscreamer
Summary: The Cybertronians Bonfire and Ace discover ancient encryptions in the ruins of a long ago city, and when Bonfire's curiosity gets the best of him an he flys to a strange planet to Decrypt the messages, he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Decepticons of The New Age

Part 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Cycle One: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Bonfire. A Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron, home of the Transformers.<p>

I too, am I Transformer. You don't know what that is? We are a race of shape-shifting organisms, although, some call us robotic... but that isnt the point. We can take the shape of a creature with two legs, two arms, and a head. Or, we can take the shape of a vehicle. We don't know much about our own planet, funny really. The archivists say our planet is ancient, but nobody seems to know anything of our past, or the strange planet mentioned in... Wait, Ill get to that part later. Now, here is the story. Im recording this so future generations do not face the same fate as we do, being oblivious of their past.

* * *

><p>My friend Ace has recently found some interesting records in the ruins of a long ago city.<p>

Being the adventurer he is, he is determined to unravel their mysteries.

They all seem to point to single coordinates. Somewhere, far off in space. Very far.

That's all he has uncovered as of right now.

The text is encrypted, as if someone does not want anyone to know about it.

...

Wait, Ace has given me an update. He has uncovered one word: Optimus. That means "The Best," Dosnt it?

Well, what the HECK is THAT supposed to mean?

So, im inferencing here, the coordinates point to "The Best" of something?

Its impossible to tell right now. I will record any future updates.

* * *

><p>Cycle Two: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Well, my curiosity has gotten the best of me. I have decided to fly to these coordinates in a...borrowed... space cruiser.<p>

Well, maybe it wasnt quite borrowed but...

So, anyway, I have borrowed the ship. I will have to sneak it past the city guards to take it off. The only way to fly on Cybertron, is if you manage to obtain a Space Cruiser,[ which I should mention, is illegal on Cybertron because of the lack of fuel or world has left ] or your Alternate Vehicle Form has wings, [The legal route] and mine has neither. I prefer to stay on the ground.

Tomorrow I will fly. I have not told Ace. He would never let me go. He wouldnt turn me in, but he would convince me to stay.

I better power off. Ill need the spare energy for my journey.

* * *

><p>Cycle Three: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I almost got caught. They spotted me, but didnt catch me. I just hope they don't follow me. They probably wouldn't, with the low amount of Energon, Our species fuel, that their is currently.<p>

It was a pretty rough takeoff. Im not the best at flying, but I made it, [Which is why I picked a Ground Vehicle]

I did talk to Ace before I left, but didnt tell him I was leaving.

As far as I know Ace has only decoded one more piece of info. If he found more, I assume he would tell me.

After all, Ive known him since we were just small 'bots.

This journey will take several more cycles. Probably about three more.

As I power down for the journey, I should record one more thing.

The one little piece of info Ace decoded before I left was, quite a pity, one word:

**DECEPTICON**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Cycle Four: Ace's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I can't find him anywhere! Bonfire has gone completely missing and... oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ace. I have recently discovered ancient artifacts on Cybertron, and i'm recording everything I uncover about it in this Archive.<p>

My friend Bonfire has told me he has been doing the same, but wont let me read his entry.

And that brings us to my problem... I cant find him anywhere. He disappeared yesterday and hasn't contacted me since.

Im starting to get worried something may have happened to him. He should have contacted me by now.

On another matter, I havn't discovered much about the artifacts I found. I have decoded several things:

**OPTIMUS**

**84.7763-X7 43.325-Y2**

**DECEPTICON**

See, not very useful. Not like i'd ever be able to go to those coordinates. The words are pretty pointless as well.

Oh. I almost forgot. One more word I uncovered.

**AUTOBOT**

* * *

><p>Cycle Five: Ace's POV<p>

* * *

><p>When I finally couldn't stand it anymore, I read Bonfire's entry from a few cycles ago, and boy, am I ticked off right now.<p>

_"Well, my curiosity has gotten the best of me. I have decided to fly to these coordinates in a...borrowed... space cruiser._"

That's what he wrote in the entry! I couldn't believe it! He ran off without even telling me!

What does he even think he's doing?

Gonna get himself killed, that's what!

For all we know, that could be _dangerous!_ What if there are more pirates?

I should mention right now, our planet Cybertron is mostly peaceful. But on several occasions we have been attacked. Not by fellow Cybertronians. Pirates. They come here in search of supplies, and usually, they get what they want. If there are pirates at those coordinates, they'll most likely take him prisoner, torture him a little, then boot him out into deep space, with no gear. I've seen it happen...

All I know is... im going to the coordinates. I'll have to travel across the whole darn planet to the Seeker academy, scan a plane, then go out to... rescue him... again. I have no idea how he got the Cruiser, and I really don't want to know.

* * *

><p>Cycle Six: Ace's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I have just left Cybertron's atmosphere.<p>

It isn't an easy journey to the Seeker academy.

Well, isn't east for _most_ I should say, because with my vehicle form, it's easy. I hate this jet mode though. I had to dump my Velocitronian high-tech designed car for this piece of scrap plane. That car took my countless cycles to obtain. I had to race in the whole- Sorry, I got off track again.

Im currently flying to the coordinates.

Ill be their within Three cycles length.

Wish me luck.

- Ace, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Cycle Seven: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As I arrive to the coordinates, I must inform you, I will no longer be recording my experiences. Instead, I will broadcast them live to the remote signal of which, you are being transmitted to right now. The only way to obtain this signal is by following the encrypted code I left you in the archive I recorded in a few cycles ago. But you already know this, seeing as you are reading this.<p>

But, it has probably been countless cycles since I have broadcasted this, as you read it now. As I broadcast, I am saving it in the archive I recorded my previous messages in.

So whatever is about to happen to me, if I am in trouble, don't try and find me because I will already be dead, or off this planet that the coordinates led me to. Now, it time for me to explain what happened.

I have arrived at some kind of junk heap. A floating junk heap in the middle of nowhere.

I can see trash everywhere. Ship parts, ships themselves, vehicles, giant containers.

I can see life forms moving on it. I havn't landed yet, since I do not know if they are friendly. And as I said earlier, I dont wish to die.

The junk heap is in the shape of a planet- about as big as one of Cybertrons moons.

Something is holding it together- it obviously wasn't formed naturally, so it wouldnt have a gravitational core, which is the thing that holds planets together.

Im guessing the thing that keeps it together is a huge magnet at its center- but I cant be sure just yet.

I will land on it's surface in the next cycle. Wish me luck, future 'bot.

* * *

><p>Cycle Eight: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I'm landing on the planet.<p>

The life forms, which I can see are oddly enough, Cybertronians, are approaching me.

Cybertronians! We were supposed to be the only Cybertronians left in existence!

This is an amazing discovery!

But that must wait. The one who appears to be the leader approaches me.

I gape at him an say, "Where am I?" quite stupidly. Great. My planets contact in millions of cycles, and I make a stupid entrance.

"Junk Junk Junk! Buy some junk! Spare parts for flying! 55% off today only!" he says in a highly accented voice.

"Welcome to Junkion! Buy some junk, Spare parts!" He yells.

Junkion? Never heard of it. But, this is a start.

"Um, no thanks." I manage. "What may I call you?"

Apparently this 'bot has an interest in screaming, because, at the top of his vocal prossesor he screams "WRECK-GAR! YOU REMIND ME OF OTHER SPARE PARTS! HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN CYCLES!"

"Thanks, Wreck-Gar," I say, because I have no clue what he's talking about.

Then the others start yelling, "SPARE PARTS! GOOD FOR REUSING! RECYCLING!"

They all start approaching me, and I can tell, they don't want to chat. So I transform and drive off as fast as possible, forced to leave behind my ship, the only way home.

I drive until ive become extremely tired, and I see they haven't followed me.

But I go on.

Something, some presence, is calling me.

And I answer.

* * *

><p>Cycle Nine: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The journey takes me a whole cycle.<p>

I am being called. I know it. Not physically, but mentally. Im being urged to go on.

I am led to a hole in the junk. I climb down, not questioning the caller.

I climb deeper and deeper, until the presence is getting stronger.

And stronger.

I finally reach a cavern, a hole in the endless piles of garbage.

And then I see it.

A giant head, lodged in the back of the cavern. And suddenly I know that this is what holds the planet together.

Its huge. But it also is damaged, badly. The calling stops, overcome with my fear. I know this thing could kill me in an instant. I prepare to run, when it speaks to me.

Tells me it will spare my life if I serve it for eternity. Do its bidding.

Seing no other choice, I agree.

Agree or die.

Right before the pain overcomes my senses, it tells me its name.

**Unicron.**


	4. Chapter 4

*I need reviews please! I need to know how to improve!*

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Cycle Ten: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Excruciating pain.<p>

Filling my body.

I dont remember who I am, or why I came here. Only one thought occurs to me.

**"Obey Unicron."**

I realize I will die, here and now. The strain is to much for my servos. I feel as if the whole Cybertron is falling on me.

And then, out of nowhere, the planet explodes.

And i'm suddenly flying through the air, not even knowing whats going on, when I realize the planet hasn't exploded, something hit us. Hard enough to the point where Unicron lost his grip on me.

I fall back down, into what used to be the cave of trash. Now, its a sinkhole. I can see the orange sky above me. Far, but I see it.

Then I realize somethings wrong.

My whole left side has been distorted. I cant move it. Whatever Unicron was doing wasn't finished, and it's resulted in half of me twisted and burned.

I frantically try to think of a way to escape. Transform? No good. I'd probably melt. Run? I cant even move.

I hear his voice, this time louder than before. He's very, very angry. That thing must have hit him or something.

I only have one option. Wait until the smoke clears.

And there, before my unbelieving eyes, stands Ace, sword in hand, glaring at Unicron's twisted face.

And then I black out.

* * *

><p>Cycle Eleven: Bonfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up I know Ace lost the fight. Mainly for two reasons.<p>

1. I don't feel any better.

2. He's dangling in mid air, with a glowing red light surrounding him.

I still feel queasy from being knocked out, so I just lie there, until I realize I can move again.

Its painful, but possible.

**"Yes. The other would have been better, but you are just as worthy."** I hear Unicron say.

His voice is raspy and cold. Unforgiving.

I try not to let it distract me as I search around for Ace's dislodges sword.

**"First, i'm going to kill you for pleasure. Then I will reanimate you, then turn you into my eternal slave."** He growls at Ace.

I crawl on the floor, trying not to be seen. Luckily, Unicron seems to only have one working eye.

Eventually I find Ace's sword. But its split in half. So I lodge its piece into the parts of my arm that connect to my hands. This way I can just slide them out, and maybe this monster won't notice i'm armed.

But I should have remembered Unicron wanted me.

He let his mental grip go of Ace, and grabbed hold of me. And this time, I began to Transform. Over and over again.

**Decepticon. Uprising. Megatronus Prime. Megatron. Darkmount. Ratbat. Deathsaurus. Kill. **

These words flash through my head, and I realize what they mean.

_I am a Decepticon._

_I will regain my past leaders glory._

_I will kill all who appose._

My body begins to morph. Sleeker. Faster. Deadlier.

The blades I put in my arms are melted onto me. They become glowing purple and tipped with Cosmic Rust. Fully operational, ready for battle.

A Purple insignia appears on my chest and shoulders. The Decepticon Insignia.

Unicron is putting all of this information into my head. I accept it.

And lastly, I am no longer Bonfire...

Then finally- I fall to the ground, Scorched and Smoking. I can feel power coursing through me.

Ace runs up to me, and says, "Bonfire- What happened..." I turn towards him. Hatred glows in my eyes.

"I'm no longer Bonfire." I say.

"Unicron is my master, and my name is Thrustfire."

* * *

><p>Cycle Twelve: Thrustfire's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I am suddenly teleported to Cybertron.<p>

The chain of events that just happen appear so clearly in my head.

_"I wonder where Ace is,"_ I think. "He is a traitor to the Decepticon cause," I say it out loud, to remind myself.

I don't know how I got here, or where I am on the planet.

But my orders are clear.

Recruit more Decepticons. Once my forces are big enough, take back what is rightfully ours.

Cybertron itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Cycle Thirteen: Ace's POV

* * *

><p>What happened?<p>

I feel like ive just been crushed by a planet and-

Before I say anything else, let me bring you up to speed.

While on my way to the Coordinates, I intercepted a transmission.

Upon decoding it, I realized it was Bonfire's own transmission back to the archive your reading. So I have begun to post on it.

I listened to Bonfire's transmission up the the point where he was captured by that thing... Unicron. So I tried to save him, and as you know by now, failed.

The monster molded him into something else... he really _isn't_ Bonfire anymore. But maybe I can change him back somehow.

Anyway, so I'm back on Cybertron, in the Decagon Plaza. Bots gave me all kinds of weird looks. I would, too, if I saw a ash-blackened bot laying in street. So I got up, and now im heading towards my facility.

I have no idea whatsoever where Bonfire is. Of course, I guess he's _Thrust_fire now.

I'll start looking for him tomorrow. So much for finding the meaning of those artifacts I found.

It'll have to wait until this is over. Of course, I do have a bad feeling in my gut like something awful is going to happen.

* * *

><p>Cycle Fourteen: Ace's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The bad feeling hasn't gone away. Its gotten worse. Something is going to happen, and I think some presence is telling me so.<p>

I'm glad now I dropped my car form. Planes are much faster.

Preparing to jet, I find a big open area, enough space to get a nice clean takeoff.

And then the first bomb hits.

Im thrown to my feet. Recovering from the shock, I stand up, pulling out my sword... which isn't there anymore. It was destroyed during my brief battle with Unicron.

I run for shelter as the world starts burning under my feet. Bombs are falling by the dozens all around the plaza.

Spotting a young protoform by himself, I grab him and run inside the plaza. It seems to be safe inside. The panicked Bots are running outside to their deaths. But I don't let go of the protoform, knowing the child will die as well if he runs.

"We have to hide!" I say as the glass on the walls shatters, dark figures closing in on us.

Instantly afterwards, his mouth gapes open and he screams. Suddenly, his head makes a loud "Clunk" and explodes into a million pieces, his body falling to the floor. A Cybertronian stands several meters behind him, Shotgun in hand.

I barely have time to react before the spear enters my chest. My optics are faltering...

I stumble over and collapse as a blast incinerates my legs off.

My vision is gone. I cant see a thing. Or feel a thing.

The horror sets in as I power off...

I'm dying.

* * *

><p>Cycle Seventeen-Thousand-Four-Hundred-Sixty-Four: Ace's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ive finally woken up.<p>

My legs are gone. I also have a hole next to my Spark Chamber.

After looking in the archive with my recordings, I found out its been...

Seventeen-Thousand-Four-Hundred-Fifty Cycles since I was last Online. That means bots may have already found the archive this is in...

No, they haven't. It says that Bonfire and I's archive hasn't been found yet. Good.

On another matter...

I'm a prisoner. Atleast, I think I am. I'm in some kind of holding cell. Both me and the cell are coated in thick rust.

They must not have patrolled this section for thousands of years. I wonder if Bonfire is still alive.

I'll never find out. I know it. Im going to die down here... so Im sending one last transmission. The one your reading right now.

I'm setting my Recording Device to Watch Mode. That means that I will no longer be documenting the events after this point. It will document the events by itself.

This is Ace... signing off for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART ONE<strong>


End file.
